There is A Reason
by SoapyDopey
Summary: Songfic. A look at Wonrei and Li-en's life after they rescued Wonrei from the island. Contains massive spoilers. Song used is Konomi Suzuki's "There is a Reason", the theme song for the movie No Game No Life: Zero. Rated T for mention of sex. VERY CHEESY, but that's how they are in the anime/manga.


**Hello everyone, I stayed up all night alternating between my history essay and this.**

 **This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written, and it's the first songfic I've ever written!**

 **I highly recommend that you listen to the song featured in this story, which is "There Is A Reason" by Konomi Suzuki. It's the theme song for No Game No Life: Zero. I thought that this song not only suited Schwi and Riku perfectly, but Wonrei and Li-en as well.**

 **Please listen to the song! It is very sad, especially if you watch No Game No Life: Zero.**

 **RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF SEX**

 ****THERE ARE MASSIVE SPOILERS*****

 **I do not own Zatch Bell or the song There is a Reason by Konomi Suzuki. I'm borrowing them.**

* * *

 _ **How far back should I begin this story?**_

 _ **Though even if you get tired of listening**_

 _ **I won't let you tell me it's over**_

* * *

The moon streamed through the window as Li-en slumbered on the bed, turned on her side. Wonrei watched her breathe, a soft smile on his face. He was glad he was by her side now. The days on the island had been torture, but he had endured it, if only for her sake. He had thought he was keeping her safe by staying away from her, but as Kiyomaru and Gash had pointed out, he had been only hurting her.

He carefully reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. They had had a long day, and he didn't want to wake her. She needed her rest, for the days and battles ahead of them.

As he wrapped his arms around her *, he made the vow he had made to her father: He would protect her, always.

Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

 _ **I bring with me an unconscious impulse that I scribbled down**_

 _ **If everything ends up broken**_

 _ **I can begin again from the impossible**_

* * *

"Hurry up, Wonrei! We're here!"

Li-en waved and smiled at him eagerly. Wonrei also had a soft smile on his face as he approached her. When he finally made it to her side, she turned and greeted her grandfather, who had come out while she had her back turned.

"Oh? Who is this handsome man? Your husband?"

Li-en blushed, scratched the back of her head and replied, "What are you talking about…" She paused, then laughed out and said, "Of course!" **

Her grandfather, Wonrei and Li-en laughed, the sound carrying through the winds. Her grandfather, after he had finished laughing, ushered them inside, where she introduced Wonrei to her grandmother.

Here, they could begin building a more peaceful life.

* * *

 _ **There is a reason that we came across in this world**_

 _ **There is a reason that we caught the magnetic wave**_

 _ **As we hurt one another, where is this world headed?**_

* * *

As Li-en and Wonrei walked back from the fields after another long day, Wonrei noticed that Li-en looked a little sad.

"Li-en? What is the matter?" He murmured. She looked up at him, and he was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm just thinking." She muttered, stopping in her tracks. Wonrei stopped with her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "About us."

"What about us?" He asked, a little confused. "Are you not happy with this?"

Li-en abruptly snapped her head to him, looking startled. "No! It's not like that, I'm happy here with you!" She exclaimed, causing a soft chuckle to emerge from him. "It's just…" she trailed off, fiddling with her fingers.

Wonrei reached out and put his hand on her head, and that's when the waterworks started. Li-en burst into tears and launched on to Wonrei, who had not expected the sudden weight. Wonrei stumbled but managed to keep them upright.

"I don't want to be separated from you!" She sobbed, clinging on his shirt. His hands hovered over her shoulders, unsure if he should embrace her. He settled for cupping her cheeks and gently coaxing her to look at him.

They had discussed this before. The looming inevitability of their separation. They both had been trying to come to terms with their eventual separation.

"Li-en." He murmured, getting her attention.

They stared each other in the eyes, so close that they could feel the other's breath on their face.

He finally pressed his lips against hers, and she him. They stayed like that for what seemed like a decade until they finally parted for air. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"Keep me in your heart." He finally said. "That is all I ask."

* * *

 _ **So I cry for the sake of love**_

 _ **Because you're right here**_

 _ **And I'll continue calling out to only you**_

* * *

Their first time making love was awkward.

Both had been very embarrassed and flustered, but once they figured everything out, it had felt amazing. It was the deepest and most primal form of love that they could offer each other. And they made sure to savor it, clinging on to each other in the afterglow.

When they had fallen asleep, Li-en's grandmother had peeked her head in, smiled, and closed the door quietly. ***

* * *

 _ **I'll sing for the sake of love**_

 _ **And we'll keep surviving together**_

 _ **Because I'm always with you**_

* * *

"Hey, have you kissed yet?"

The question caused Li-en to turn a bright shade of red, and when she sneaked a peak at Wonrei, she noted that he had turned a bright shade of red. She could hear Kiyomaru-kun choke on his tea, and Professor Riddle laughing in the background, and that made her more flustered.

She thought she could not get more flustered. Boy, she was proven so very wrong when Folgores asked the same question. Li-en could not take the embarrassment anymore. As she ran onto the balcony, she could hear Kiyomaru scolding both Kanchome and Folgores.

Later, after she finally went back in, Megumi pulled her aside after she spoke to Tia.

"What's it like?" The idol asked. "Kissing Wonrei?"

Li-en flushed again but smiled.

"It felt like electricity was flowing through me." She said. "Like we were truly connected."

* * *

 _ **The pale blue sky, the mirror-like sea as I looked across**_

 _ **No matter where you are,**_

 _ **No matter what form you take,**_

 _ **No matter what era you're in**_

 _ **I'll find you**_

 _ **So, shall we do it?**_

 _ **Let's oppose this fate hanging in midair.**_

* * *

Wonrei could barely stand. He was injured all over, and he knew that if he didn't surrender he would suffer even more.

But he couldn't. Li-en, as well as Megumi and Tia, were behind him. He had to protect them. Especially Li-en. She could not be hurt. He had sworn it.

" _You three, stay behind me."_

It had come out as a whisper.

He continued to move forward slowly, despite Li-en's protests.

Later, after Genzo and T'saron had been defeated, thanks to Tia's Saifojio, Wonrei had taken a moment to savor the feel of Li-en's hand against his cheek. He could see Tia and Megumi cooing over their moment, and smiled, closing his eyes to savor the feeling even more.

* * *

 _ **There is a reason that we came across in this world**_

 _ **There is a reason that we caught the magnetic wave**_

 _ **Pulled towards one another, where are we headed?**_

* * *

Li-en could only scream as Wonrei was impaled by the blade. She knew that Kiyomaru and the others had arrived, and that Megumi and Tia were unconscious, but she only had eyes for Wonrei.

She held him in his lap, saying his name over and over again. She could only see the gaping hole in his chest, could only feel his breathing getting slower and slower.

Relief and hope came in the form of Tia and Megumi. They skidded across the ground, leaping up as they came to her.

"Megumi, make the heart energy much stronger! I almost can't feel Wonrei's life!"

Those words nearly made her heart stop.

She clasped her hands together, barely hearing Megumi scream out that she would not let anyone die, barely hearing sounds of battle going on around her. Blood was pounding in her ears, and it made hearing harder.

She had never been more relieved than when she saw him open his eyes.

Wonrei spent 3 days recovering from the battle. Li-en stayed by his side the entire time.

* * *

 _ **So I carry on for the sake of love**_

 _ **Because you're right here with me**_

 _ **And I'll continue protecting only you**_

* * *

Wonrei and Li-en were sitting on the ledge of the hill, watching the sunset and drinking tea. It had been a couple of months since the Zofis battles, and they were taking the opportunity to savor peace and quiet.

"The view of the sunset from the field on this hill is the best." Li-en softly spoke, breaking the silence. When he smiled down at her, she spoke again. "Of course, it's the best because I'm watching it with you."

He lowered himself next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She giggled, then nestled further against him, savoring his warmth and affection.

"Yeah…" He murmured, soaking up her own warmth and affection. "Truly…"

* * *

 _ **I wish for the sake of love**_

 _ **And no one will be hurt by it,**_

 _ **Because you're always by my side.**_

* * *

Li-en heard the door open, and she sighed in relief when she saw it was just Wonrei. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair by her bed.

She weakly smiled at him, and he smiled weakly back, taking her hand in-between his big ones.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He was afraid to raise his voice above a whisper, as if she was a fragile piece of glass that would be shattered the instant he raised his voice.

She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up letting out a moan of pain. Her hand squeezed his, and he squeezed hers, trying, in some way, to lend her his strength.

Li-en began to wiggle around, moaning in pain still. Tears of frustration welled up in Wonrei's eyes. He was so frustrated that he had to fight his friends, and he was frustrated that he had been manipulated to serve Rido.

But he was most frustrated about the fact that he couldn't protect Li-en from stupid Rido's curse.

Li-en stilled, and he looked at her, only to see her eyes closed, exhausted from fighting off the pain.

' _Soon, Li-en.'_ He thought, stroking back her hair. _'Soon you won't feel any more pain. So please wait until then.'_

* * *

 _ **We'll overcome**_

 _ **All of this world's hatred,**_

 _ **So abandon any false sense of justice!**_

* * *

Wonrei could see it. Zatch and Kiyomaru, in the distance, ready to fire upon Faudo's seal and break it, hopefully freeing Li-en from Rido's curse.

They were his own light of hope, and he'd said as much.

* * *

 _ **So I cry for the sake of love**_

 _ **Because you're right here**_

 _ **We will always be together**_

* * *

Li-en fought back the clones that were targeting her, allowing Wonrei to concentrate on his fight with Roudeux.

They had encountered Roudeux and Chita first, and Wonrei had told Kiyomaru and Zatch to go on, as they took on Roudeux.

"How-"Roudeux sputtered as he was punched by Wonrei. "—How are they still beating us?!"

"Faith, maybe?" Chita answered. "Something we don't have."

Wonrei managed to punch Roudeux away, falling back to Li-en. They stood together, ready for another round.

They had not expected the ground to surround Chita, enveloping her in a strange power.

But they would stand their ground. For their friends.

* * *

 _ **For the sake of love**_

 _ **I carry on for the sake of love**_

* * *

The impact of Roudeux's and Wonrei's greatest attacks caused a massive explosion, tearing up the ground and causing a bright white light to envelop the battleground.

Li-en covered her eyes with her arm, her other arm clinging on to Wonrei's book. The winds suddenly hit her, almost blowing her away completely.

And then she couldn't feel anything.

She carefully opened her eyes and lowered her arms. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Wonrei was standing in front of her, arms spread out, as if he were a bird.

She then saw images…and with a jolt she realized these were…

' _These are…Wonrei's thoughts?'_

Images started flashing by.

" _Right, Wonrei, here's everything I made. Now you just have to deliver it."_

" _Look, I was able to make a delicious meal out of the fish and spices you brought back."_

" _The view of the sunset from the field on this hill is the best. I'm so happy, drinking this tea and watching the sunset after a hard day's work…Of course it's the best because I'm watching it with you. That makes me so happy…"_

And then she heard his voice.

' _And I'm in love. I'm in love with this smiling face. I'll protect it from now on. This happy life…the person I love who gave me this happy life…This smiling face…I will protect it!'_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she took this all in.

* * *

 _ **Because you're right here with me**_

 _ **And I'll continue protecting only you.**_

* * *

She was suddenly in a white space. Li-en looked around and saw Wonrei's book.

"The book…it's burning…"

She then felt a presence behind her. Whipping around, she saw Wonrei, smiling gently at her.

"Wonrei…!" She cried out, rushing to him. She was about to hug him, but he put a hand to stop her.

He mouthed something, but for some reason, she couldn't hear him.

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

He then started running his hands over her body. First, he ran his hands over her arms, then her legs, then lifted her hands up and examined them.

"Are you checking my body? I'm fine, I wasn't hurt…" she said, still a little confused about what he was doing.

Wonrei put a hand on her head. Then he lowered his arm and mouthed three words.

I'm. So. Glad.

"I'm so glad…?" She murmured?

He nodded, smiling.

Li-en was still a little confused, but then it hit her.

The book was burned. He would be going back to the Mamodo world.

Wonrei was leaving her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she flung herself on Wonrei. They held each other tightly.

"T-Thank you!" Li-en hiccupped out, clinging to Wonrei even tighter. "T-Thank you, W-Wonrei…for protecting me…For always protecting me…!"

She felt tears on her shoulder and knew Wonrei was crying as well.

They continued holding each other tightly, even as Wonrei began to fade away.

When he faded completely, she tried calling his name once more.

"Wonrei!"

* * *

 _ **I wish for the sake of love**_

 _ **And we'll keep surviving together**_

* * *

"Li-en, where's…. where's Wonrei?"

The group had finally met up with her. When they saw no Wonrei, they were concerned.

She smiled softly, and held up his headband, which she had found after regaining consciousness.

"He's right here."

Everyone else looked a little startled, but she continued.

"Wonrei didn't say a good bye to me….and so that I wouldn't worry, left this behind."

She turned the headband around, allowing the group to see the words etched on it.

"Together…Forever?" Kiyomaru asked.

Li-en wiped her tears as Megumi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," She replied. "Together forever."

* * *

 _ **Forever, We will always be together**_

* * *

 ***Yes, I HC that they might've started sharing the bed at some point.**

 ****This was the actual dialogue from the anime. I kid you not. And in the manga, the grandfather refers to Wonrei as "muko-dono" which means husband. I'm so sure they married. probably.**

 *****I also HC that they did the deed at one point.**

 **I altered some of the scenes, but other than that the scenes are either taken from the anime or manga.**

 **I really felt like this song suited Wonrei and Li-en so well. And since there are barely any fics floating around for this couple, I decided to contribute to the fandom.**

 **Please review! I'd like constructive criticism on this.**


End file.
